He's a Tramp
by Lover of ink
Summary: Sam Winchester wakes up to a problematic predicament. His older brother is a dog! What caused this to happen? And why to Dean?


Sam's eyes snapped open. What was Dean up to that involved destroying the whole room?

"Dean!" Sam growled, throwing the scratchy hotel covers off, when he stopped. Dean wasn't in the room. What could have made all that commotion?

"Dean?" Sam's voice shook with slight uncertainty. He grabbed the gun from his nightstand. "Come on Dean, this isn't funny!"

Books were scattered across the floor and a lamp lay shattered. Sam sat next to the lamp, observing the faint, bloody outline of a paw.

He cursed under his breath and let the gun down, "Its just a dog." He sat up in the bed and rubbed one eye with his palm. It had just turned 3:15, far to early for this.

"Here dog," Sam clicked his tongue, wondering where his older brother could be. He shook the images from his mind.

The culprit of the mess whimpered slightly, causing Sam's head to turn to the other side of the room. There, a light brown German shepherded mix struggled in a familiar leather coat.

"No! Bad dog! Stop!" Sam leapt up and raced across the room, snatching the old jacket from him. "Dean would kill you if it got ruined!"

The dog growled, "Sammy! Its me, Dean!"

Sam blinked his eyes rapidly, "I must be dreaming! This cant be real."

"Oh trust me, its real," Dean looked over his shoulder slightly, "Between you and me, don't walk into the bathroom." His little doggy eyebrows arched.

The younger brother ran his fingers through his long mass of hair, "How did this happen?"  
"Hey, when a dog's gatta go, a dog's gatta go." He had a little smirk to his muzzle.

"Gross! No, I mean about… this." He gestured to the mutt.

"Hell if I know! One minute, Im dream'en bout some hot chicks in a bar, next I wake up as some cheap horror movie."

"Did you check for hex bags?"

"Naw, Sammy, I was chasing a mouse. What do'ya think I was doin?!"

"Alright, sorry. Um, what else could it be?" Sam clasped his hands together.

"I dunno, you're the one with opposable thumbs."

Sam glared at Dean as the dog yawned and curled up.

"In the mean time, I'm gonna get some shut eye."

"Ohhh no. You aren't going to get off that easily."

Dean perked his ears up. "Wadda ya mean?"

"You woke me up two hours before I'm supposed to and now it's to late to get more sleep. We are going out to investigate."

Dean groaned and slid off the bed.

After breakfast, the sun began to rise, coating the earth with life. People began to flood the streets in a rush to get to work.

Sam smiled, breathing in the crisp morning, "It's a beautiful day."

"Yeah, if I weren't a dog."

"Come on, Dean, it cant be _that_ bad."

"Oh yeah? Try having five dogs fight to sniff your butt," Dean huffed.

Sam stifled a chuckle.

As the brothers walked down the streets, they looked at newspapers, tabloids, and talked with the kids at the corners. Dean was a huge hit with them. Although he'd hate to admit it, he loved the attention he was getting. He even licked a kid. When the kids asked Sam what the dog's name was, he glanced blankly from them to Dean.

"Uhh… Dean."

"That's a lame name, mister."

"Yeah, it stinks!"

Dean pouted a little as Sam giggled, "Okay, what do you think he should be called?"

"How 'bout 'Butt-Kicker'?" A little boy laughed.

"Or 'Zap'!"

"Or 'Princess'!"

"Naw, Sophie, that's a girls name!"

"So? It's a pretty name!"

"No its not!"

"Yes it is!"

Sam raised his arms, "Hold on a minute! How about we mix all the names together, would that work?"

The group of kids nodded in unison.

"Great. Kids, meet 'Princess Zap Butt-Kicker'"

They all cheered.

Sam smiled at his older brother who was giving him a death glare. "Im gonna kill you."

"Down Princess Zap Butt-Kicker," Sam laughed.

"E'sucse me, young man," all the kids fled from the growing shadow, "is this here yur dog?" The cop scowled down at Sam from behind his tinted aviators.

"U-uh, Yes sir, he is."

"You ah aware of the leashed dog policy we keep here in this fine town, ah you not, sir?"

"No sir, I wasn't. I just came into town for a case," Sam struggled to reach his badge in his wallet. He showed the cop.

"Ef Bee Eye, huh? Too top dog tah get yur own dog a leash, huh?"

"No sir! I'll go buy one right now."

"Yeah, you betteh." The cop spat in the street and strode to his car.

As he drove away, the brothers looked at each other.

"No way in Hell am I gonna wear that!" Dean struggled away from his little brother in a wrestling match for freedom.

"You have to. Only until we fix this."

"NO!" Dean wriggled away, running around the room trying to find an exit. Sam cut him off, holding his arms wide. Dean slid under him like he was at home plate. Given the opportunity, man jumped on dog and attached the collar and leash.

"Ha!" Sam shouted triumphantly, "Who's the bitch now?"

Dean growled, "Come on, lets get this over with..."


End file.
